


Alpha

by TBJRomeo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Weird Plot Shit, girl penis nicole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBJRomeo/pseuds/TBJRomeo
Summary: After being fucked over by Bobo and out smarted by the Earp sisters Constance Clootie formulates a diabolical plan to get her vengeance.





	1. Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad format this is my first time posting on Archive so I'm still figuring it out.

In the center of the dense purgatory forests there sits a rectangular black wood cabin with three stone steps leading to the crimson door. On both sides of the door were small square winds; through which you could see Constance Clootie standing at a small bloodwood altar flipping through an ancient looking book, with candles lit all around her. The witch was far beyond fed up with Wynonna Earp and her Alpha bullshit.  
After, what felt like eons, of searching for her the bones of precious baby boys Constance found that she had almost every piece. All she needed was Drek’s femur and Jr.'s skull. Then finally she caught a break; turns out the Earp had the skull all along. So she went to there home to negotiate a sort of quid pro quo agreement, the give her his head and she lets them keep theirs. In her opinion it was perfectly fair but instead of agreeing those evil cunts crushed it. To add insult to injury Bobo betrayed her and gave that whore Wynonna all the other bones she had. Sure enough she destroyed them, just like her sister did Jr.’s skull.  
All she wanted to do was reunite with her babies, was that too much to ask for? Just a few more years, weeks, days, minutes, seconds she didn’t care all she wanted was her family. She WAS so close to having them back, the only two people she ever loved and loved her back just as hard, and those self-righteous cunts.  
To say the witch was royally pissed was an understatement. The blonde was angry beyond measurement and ready to do something extremely vindictive to both of the earp girls….and Bobo Del Rey.  
“Speaking of tormenting Bobo.”  
Constance turned around then began walking towards the mahogany wall. Once in front of it she placed a hand on the wall causing it to slide to the left side. Behind it was what looked to be a glass window; through which you could view a dark room with a coat against the right wall and a large fluorescent light that flickers every twenty seconds, she counted. Lying motionless on the cot was a young caucasian woman clad only in a black bra and matching panties. Her burgundy hair looked disheveled, almost as if it hadn’t been brushed in years. Constance’s eyes moved from the woman’s beautiful face to her swollen belly. Oh yeah tormenting Bobo would be would be a breeze….  
“Now what to do about those Earp sluts?” She wondered as she closed the wooden panel, so the window was hidden again.  
Her stiletto heels clicked as she paced the relatively small, candle lit, room she tried to formulate a plan that would cause absolute chaos in the girls lives. The witch groaned when she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen.  
“Damn Homosapien Lupurios genetics.” She growled while walking back to her bloodwood alter.  
As she walked her foot hit the book that she carelessly toss, just a few moments ago, face up and wide open. With a soft sigh she crouched down to pick it up but paused when she saw the page it was on. A sinister smile spread across her face as she a plot most foul brewed in her head.  
“Oh this will do just fine.” She said ever so sweetly.


	2. Chapter 2: Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the tags because I decided to split this story into a series called constance's vengeance. Alphas will be the first story in the series and focus on Nicole and Waverly.

3 weeks later 

Waverly Earp somehow found herself behind the bar of Shorty's Saloon, serving drinks to the townsfolk. The new girl doc hired, after buying the bar from Gus, called out sick and he couldn't find anyone else to replace her. At first he was fine on his own but then he got slammed with damn near everyone in purgatory who came to watch the game that Doc Didn’t realize he was supposed to be showing. Utterly confused and a bit annoyed he called Waverly in for backup. She got the TV working and used her easy personality to calm the patrons, well as much as she could. 

“Hey babe.” A soft yet brash voice greeted. 

Waverly turned to find her ex, Champ Hardy, sitting at a bar with his eyes trained on a curvy tall blond woman. Though Waverly could say with 100% certainty she was over Champ, seeing him with the one person in purgatory that actually hates her, well aside from Constance Clootie, sort of hurt. She had sat up with Champ for hours venting about the bullshit Anne-Marie would say about her or the petty things the blond would do to hurt her. For him to be with her felt like a total betrayal. However, given how things ended, she wasn't shocked by his behavior, doesn't mean it didn't hurt. With a sigh she averted her gaze from the two and kept serving drinks. 

“I gotta say it's still weird being around so many Betas.” Doc said as he walked up beside her. 

Waverly chuckled as she scanned the bar. The man had spent most of his time at the trailer park, which was mainly filled with alphas and omegas, so he was really the only beta there. However 90% of Purgatory’s human population was betas while 5% are alphas and the other 5% are omegas. In fact four of the ten human Alphas were at the bar, while the Revenant stayed at the trailer parks on Bobo’s orders.  

A smile played on Waverly’s lips as she recalled how she used to envy Wynonna and Willa for being Alphas while she was just an average beta. Then puberty hit and she watched them go into painful ruts, to say her envy faded was an understatement. 

“Yep, you got to love us betas.” 

Doc gave her a full-on smile while nodding. As the younger Earp started cleaning a beer mug she found herself scanning the room again, for the 10th time. Each time her heart sank as she failed to find the tall Ginger she actually wanted to see. Before she came to help Doc she had made plans to meet up with her favorite Purgatory resident, Officer Nicole Haught, at the Homestead to have a private chat about the future of their relationship.  Then Doc called all mad and needing help, Waverly couldn’t just leave him hanging. So she called Nicole and asked her to come to the bar. 

The officer agreed but for the past 3 hours she was a no-show. Waverly felt her heart break as each second ticked by. The emotional anguish turned physical as a sharp pain surged from her core causing her to double over as it spread throughout her body. Her fist clenched around the glass in her hand so tight it shattered but to her horror she couldn't unclench it. 

“Waves are you alright?” Doc inquired as he placed a hand on her exposed back. 

To his shock and slight concern her skin was hot almost scoldingly so. Her body started to tremble and sweat profusely as the pain at her core intensified. Waverly's knees buckled then gave way causing her to fall in a hot, sweaty, whimpering heap. Laying on her side she curled up in a tight ball and started to cry as the pain worsened. 

Loud growl erupted from an alpha by the pool table which led to three other equally loud and vicious growls. All of the betas in the room froze then, damn near, ran out of the bar. Well all except for Doc who just held Waverly as best as he could in the position that she was in. Every fiber of his being was telling him to run, warning him that these for Alphas were dangerous and would potentially kill him, but he couldn't leave Waverly behind with them not like this. 

His grip tightened on Waverly as he watched the four Alphas. They'd gone rabbit, growling and snapping their jaws as saliva pooled from their mouths. He had seen this happen before, when an unmarked omega went into heat…. But that’s impossible Waverly is a beta not an omega. Yet she is clearly presenting signs of an Omega in heat. As the elf is approached doc just sat there and held Waverly tight knowing that unless a miracle happened the two of them would both suffer. 

X 

Nicole was running late, but in all fairness it wasn't her fault. Hoyt Flanagan, a local drunk, got into a fist fight with his brother Tobias. Of course Nedley made her handle it **AND** do the whole a write up on the incident just to release them to their parents, muttering something about small-town bureaucracy. This led to a bit of a spat between the two before she finally just rolled her eyes and left the station. Now Nicole now she was speeding towards Shorty's, a thousand percent ready to spend time with the only person in this small Podunk town that can make all her worries and angers just melt away. 

When she reached the bar she saw a horde of betas rushing out. 

“Well that’s ominous.” She muttered to herself as she pulled into a parking space across from the bar. 

The sound of a loud growl caused her to rush out of her truck, not bothering to shut it off, and race towards the bar. A loud scream cut through Nicole is very soul making her more anxious than ever to get inside. 

“Waverly.” 

Pushing open the door Nicole saw an alpha named Lance Valeska yanking Doc from behind the bar with his arm around the older man's throat, effectively choking him. Over by the pool table two teen Alphas, Stefan Dority and Jole Breyers, were trading vicious blows. However neither one of these scenarios mattered to Nicole once her eyes landed on Flynn Gonzales, a rather lanky alpha, standing behind the bar leering down at something while unbuttoning his pants.  

Everything seemed to slow to a halt as an utterly intoxicating scent assaulted Nicole’s nostrils. It's set Nicole's inner Alpha on edge as the cause of the chaos became immediately clear, an unmated omega was in heat. Without thinking Nicole tore her shirt off and let out of fierce Roar. All of the other Alphas in the room completely stopped and turned to her as she flexed and bore her teeth, initiating a formal challenge.  

Flynn looked her up and down before bowing his head in submission and slowly backing away from the Omega before racing out the bar. She wasn't surprised by his choice to submit, he was small for an alpha and would have stood no chance in a fight with any of them, which is why he so sneakily tried to get the omega first. Stefan and Joel decided to continue their own fight for dominance before accepting her challenge. Lance released Doc then cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders before puffing up his chest in acceptance. 

Of the four Alphas left in the room Lance was the tallest and extremely brawny but he was only eighteen and rarely fought other Alphas. Nicole, on the other hand, was raised by an extremely militant Alpha father and had three older alpha brothers all of whom were much bigger than Lance. She was used to this, fighting men bigger than her. So as he raced towards her like a mad bull, she felt no fear for she was an experienced Matador. 

When Lance was closed she sidestepped him then held her fist up in the air high enough so that his gut collided with it, effectively knocking the wind out of him. Before he could recover Nicole bald her other hand into a fist then punched him in the temple, throwing all of her weight into the blow. He fell to the ground and she pounced on top of him repeatedly punching him in the face till he whimpered and submission. As Nicole stood Lance scurried out the bar leaving her and the two other Alphas. She looked over at them and found they were both watching her, faces already a bit bruised and bloody. 

Stephen and Joel were younger than Lance and really had no business being in the bar in the first place. Deciding to give the boys a chance Nicole roared again and this time rather than stay they too fled the bar. 

Doc was utterly shocked, he never realized that Nicole was an alpha but he was ecstatic that she was one and came when she did. Slowly he stood causing her now dark eyes to fall on him. 

“I’m so glad you showed up Red, I’d hate to think about what those boys were gonna do.” 

Nicole nodded in agreement then asked, “Who’s the omega?” 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told, so I'd recommend you look for yourself.” 

Nicole walked to the bar then gasped in horror as she saw the omega in question.  

“Waverly.” She whimpered as she vaulted over the bar. 

The ginger crouched down beside Waverly and examined the girl. She was wearing a black sleeveless crop top with a black pencil skirt that has  a slit at the bottom and a pair of sexy black knee high boots. Nicole couldn’t help but smirk knowing that the younger girl had dressed up for her. Her smile fell as she placed a hand on Waverly’s exposed side. The heat was so inviting Nicole found herself wanting more so she shifted a bit closer to Waverly. 

“I thought Waverly was a beta what happened?” Nicole inquired as she pulled Waverly into her lap.  

As soon as she was close enough Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders and burred her face into the crook of her neck. 

“She is a beta.....look one minute she was manin the bar next thing I know she’s going into heat.” Doc replied. 

With a sigh Nicole tightened her grip on Waverly then stood up. 

“You got her?” 

“Yeah. I’m going to take her back to my place, I have a kit that will help with things like this.” Nicole informed. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

“Doc half of my family is Alphas the other half Omegas. I was raised knowing how to control myself and take care of Omegas in situations like this. Trust me I’ve got her.” 

Doc nodded and watched as Nicole carried Waverly out of the bar. His stomach churned as his body just froze up. 

 _Nicole’s got this,_ _she’d never_ _hurt Waverly. Besides_ _you can’t rape an omega in heat, sex is all they want…. Right….._  

His thoughts made his blood run cold but he still didn’t go after them. Instead he pulled out his cellphone and said, “Dial Wynonna”.  

As Doc called the older Earp Nicole carried Waverly to her chrome truck. 

“I’m going to have to put you down but don’t worry, ok, I’m not leaving you.” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear as she opened the passenger side door. 

Waverly whimpered as she tightened her hold. Nicole nuzzled her neck then said, “Come on Waverly, be a good girl and get in the truck. You don’t want to disappoint me do you?” 

Again Waverly whimpered but this time she relinquished her hold on Nicole and slid into the passenger seat. With a smirk Nicole close the door then jogged to the driver side. 

“OFFICER HAUGHT!”  

The officer immediately spun around to face the speaker. A smile spread across her face as she looked upon the face of Constance Clootie. 

“Mrs. Clootie….ummm…I would love to chat but I have to deal with some urgent matters right now.” Nicole said as she turned back to her truck. 

“Oh don't worry honey I get it, it's time to breed your Omega.” 

The ginger froze as she felt her blood run cold at Constance’s words. Slowly Nicole turned to meet the bright, damn near Florissant, Pepto pink eyes of the stone witch. Constant step closer to Nicole then place the hand on her forearm. 

“My dear you must understand what this means; a person can't just become and Omega in the span of mere hours Waverly has always been one. She's been on suppressants her entire life that's why this is her first heat. For her to go off them now on a night when it was only supposed to be the two of you….she must be giving herself to you. She wants you Nicole, all of you, would you deny your Omega what she wants? Could you reject her so coldly, when the poor baby needs you the most?” 

Unblinking Nicole slowly shook her head in the negative. 

“Of course not. Go and take her home, show her your true alpha and make her yours forever. It’s what Waverly truly wants.” 

“It’s what Waverly truly wants.” Nicole repeated in a slow monotone. 

A sinister smile spread across Constance’s face as Nicole’s eyes flickered crimson red.  

As a strong wind blew past her Nicole looked around at the empty space in front of her, slightly dazed and confused.  

 _I could have sworn I heard someone say my name?_  

She pondered as she looked around. 

“Nicole.” Waverly whimpered from the truck. 

The officer shuddered as she felt her inner beast crash against it’s cage with a vengeance. 

 **_She’s giving_ ** **_herself to us. She wants us._ **  

It growled. Normally Nicole could quell it with a rational thought but the words bounced around her head in a way that clouded her judgement and confused her a bit. 

 **_Let me handle the Omega._ **  

For the first time in what feels like forever Nicole opened the cage. Her eyes turned a neon red as her teeth and nails elongated. Her canines and incisors were now fangs and her nails looked more like talons. Her height increased by several inches and her muscles were more defined than before. The alpha wolf had taken over and there would be no going back now. 

Smirking Nicole turned to the driver's side door and opened it. Once she was in the seat she looked at Waverly. Reaching over she placed a hand on the nape of Waverly's neck and began rubbing the area. 

“Touch yourself.” She ordered. 

Without hesitation Waverly spread her legs and lowered a trembling hand to her soaked panties. Nicole turned to the road and started taking deep breaths.  

“Tonight I’m going to make all of your dreams come true little Omega.” Nicole said with a smirk that can only be described as sinister. 


	3. Chapter 3: Control

Waverly's eyes stayed trained on Nicole as her fingers rubbed her wet clit. It was definitely working to alleviate her pain enough that she could actually think, though all those thoughts centered around the ginger to her left and sex.

The officer had changed as she drove. Her fiery mane was no longer pinned up in a tucked French braid. Yet, Waverly knew it had gotten longer as now it stopped mid back. Her flawless porcelain skin was now coated in a thin layer of fur. It  stretches from the base of her hairline, down her back, and across her arms. However, from her face to her sexy v-line the flesh remained uncovered.

All the young brunette wanted to do was curl up in Nicole’s lap and bury her face in the older woman’s neck, if not just to feel that fur. 

Nicole could feel Waverly’s eyes on her as she drove.  Knowing the Omega was watching filled her with so much pride she couldn't help but puff up her chest. 

All too soon Nicole stopped in front of a rather large cabin in the middle of a dense forest. It was bigger than the homestead; looking to be about three stories and made completely of logs.

**_Where no one can hear her scream._ **

_Excuse me? Oh hell no I let you out because…._

**_NEVER!_ ** **_Good screams, ecstasy screams_ ** **_._ **

Nicole cut the engine then opened the door and walked over to the passenger side door. As soon as she opened it Waverly jumped on her, wrapping her arms around the officer's neck and her legs around her waist. Finally close enough she buried her face in Nicole’s neck. To her surprised the fur didn’t feel like fur, but rather…her fur felt like velvet. It was really short, close to the skin, with that soft fine feel that could only be completed to velvet….yet softer. Squeezing Nicole tighter Waverly reveled in the softness, wishing that she were wrapped in it like a blanket.

The alpha took advantage of the omegas position by placing her hands on Waverly’s thighs then sliding them up causing the younger girls skirt to ride up till it was around her waist. She allowed her hands to rest on the brunette’s ass, lightly squeezing the soft flesh. 

**_You see the Omega wants us._ **

The alpha carried Waverly up three small wooden steps to a rather cozy porch. Nicole paused at the green oak door then shifted so she was holding Waverly up with just her left arm and grabbed the golden handle knob. She never locked the door because the location of her home was so obscure it was unlikely anyone would just stumble upon it, especially not a burglar. As soon as they entered the home Waverly was hit with the strong scent of peppermint, sandalwood, cinnamon, and a thick musk. It was Nicole. Her eyes shut as she took a deep breath allowing the scent to fill her. Instantly Waverly’s heat rose causing her to whimper and squirm in Nicole’s arms.

The Alpha kick the door shut then walked to the entrance of a corridor on their left. There were two redwood doors on both sides of the hall and another all the way at the end. She walked to the door then opened it. The scent that hit Waverly was unlike anything she ever smelled before. Yes Nicole's central air but there is something stronger and thicker in the air, a sort of musk that both quelled her heat while intensifying her arousal.

Nicole walk down the ten steps to a massive room. The walls are painted a soft caramel color with an earthy Brown trim. There's a plush Ruby red rug covering the floor. On the left side of the room is a black oak entertainment center. There are shelves filled with movies and CDs on either side of the center. In the middle is a 60" TV with a fake fireplace under it. 

Across from the center is a massive California king bed. Its in a huge gothic steampunk frame made of some kind of black wood. It has some really cool, yet random, gold tribal flame design in the headboard and sides. The sheets and pillow cases are made of black silk with a matching comforter made of cotton. It was oddly immaculate to the point where it looked unused, yet the scent that hung in the air of this room says otherwise.

“Welcome to my rut den baby omega.” The alpha husked as she walked to the bed, where the scent was strongest.

Waverly willingly let go of Nicole and climbed on the bed. Nicole grabbed Waverly’s leg, before the younger girl could crawl under the covers, then pulled her shoe off. She did the same with the other then let Waverly go. The Burnett crawled under the covers and rolled herself up in the comforter. And she did Nicole in buttoned and unzipped her before quickly pushing them down. With an inhuman level of balance she managed to take off her boots, one at a time, while still standing. After kicking off her pants and socks Nicole joined Waverly on the bed.

The alpha wrapped her arms around Waverly's waist and pulled the girl close to her, so they were to chest. The brunette whimpered as she placed her hand on top of Nicole’s then laced their fingers together. Nicole licked Waverly's neck before grazing her razor sharp teeth against Waverly’s soft flesh.

**_I’m_ ** **_going to tear this pretty little Omega apart._ **

That sinister smirk spread across Nicole's face before she opened her mouth wide.

“I love you.”

The officer's heart seized up as her body froze.

_No._ _I can’t._

**_What?_ **

_I can’t. WE CAN’T_ _HURT HER!_

**_Not hurt mark and breed._ **

_It’s not that simple with us, we're not human our bite could kill her._

**_She_ ** **_was_ ** **_destined to be ours. She wouldn’t die she'd turn._ **

_No_ _, I can’t do that to her._

**_You don’t have a choice, I am in control._ **

_Not anymore._

For what felt to her like hours, Nicole entered into a grueling battle for dominance over her Alpha instinct. In actuality it was only about a minute or two before she got the beast back in it’s cage. As soon as it was the officer nuzzled Waverly's neck and started rubbing her belly.

“Do you trust me baby?” Nicole asked as she nibbled at Waverly's earlobe.

The girl nodded while attempting to press her body closer into Nicole’s.

“Good. Lay right here ok I’ll be back.”

Waverly whimpered and clutched the Ginger’s hand.

“Be a good girl pretty omega or I'll have to punish you, and that won’t be fun.”

It was an empty threat but still worked , as when Nicole pulled away from Waverly the girl just rolled up in the comforter and buried her face in a pillow.

“God you are sooo fuckin cute.” The ginger praised while stroking the girl’s hair.

On the wall across from the bed is a room oak door with a golden knob that is a bit opened. Nicole briskly walked to the door then pushed it all the way then placed a hand on the right wall. Once she found the light switch she flicked it up causing a harsh white light to shine down on her.  The room was a massive bathroom medium sized silver and black colored floor tiles. The walls are a soft cream color with a caramel border at the bottom. On the left side of the room is a marble toilet with a golden handle. Beside it is a matching sink with a deep dip, gold knobs, and a long gold faucet. In a plastic glass beside one of the knobs is a sleep black and red electric toothbrush. Directly in front of Nicole is a five-foot deep sunken in tub. It’s made of marble and has two gold knobs and a gold faucet on the right edge. With a soft smile Nicole walked to the tub and turned on the cold water and clogged the drain.

**I know what you’re doing and it’s not going to** **wooorrrk** **.**

Nicole turned to the mirror above the sink but she didn’t find her own reflection, well not quite. Staring back at her was the head of a massive ginger wolf with neon red eyes. It had a sort of wolfish grin on it’s face so it’s razor sharp teeth were on full display.

_What the_ _fuck are you talking about_ _mutt_ _._

**The cold bath.** **You’re trying** **to** **lower her body temp so she’ll get drowsy and go to sleep** **…..how Bata of you.**

It’s words, though spoken call me, still came off brash and rather cruel.

_I don’t have time for this._ _Waverly needs me._

**For now, but I’ll be out to play ever so soon.**

_Listen here you_ _mutt you can try to get out of that cage all you want_ _because you will never be free_ _again._ _I don’t care if_ _I have to kill us both._

**Promises, promises.**

_If that’s a promise then let me state a fact; I_ _will stop at_ _NOTHING_ _to keep her safe._

**You can try….. but you’ll have to go to sleep eventually.**

With an annoyed growl Nicole stormed out of the room and approached the bed. Once again Waverly was wrapped up in the covers. A soft smile spread across her face a she looked at the beautiful girl.

_You’ll_ _never have her, even if it means I never sleep again._

 


End file.
